Cardiomyocytes in adult mammalian hearts are terminally differentiated cells that have exited from the cell cycle and lost most of their proliferative capacity. Death of mature cardiomyocytes in pathological cardiac conditions and the lack of regenerative capacity of adult hearts are primary causes of heart failure and mortality.